The BW Verse
by Black Life and White Death
Summary: I don't want to give anything away...the shippings are inside, most of them have OCs. This is my first story, so don't go too hard on me! Rated T for langague and because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter, they belong to their original owners.**

**Shippings:**

Remus and Winter (My OC. :D)

Sirius and Lacey (Another one of my OCs.)

Drew and Summer (My OC for him.)

Ash and May (Woot!)

**And that's all! Writing a story with more than eight main characters is too hard for me.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Anseth, a world where anything can happen. Of course, it is just a myth, but some believe that if you happen to look at the star to the right, you just might get to Anseth._

"Anseth, huh?" muttered Summer. "Wonder why Ms. Johnson assigned us this. There's not even enough information to fill a tea spoon."

Summer Mandel was studying in the library with her friends for a two page report about 'Anseth,' a mythical place, during an October day.

Lacey Walker looked over her friend's shoulder, past Summer's fiery red hair, and read the two sentences. She sighed, "What a waste of time."

Summer looked over at May Williams, another friend. "What about you May? Did you find anything?"

May shook her head, her brown hair moving.

"And you Winter?" Lacey asked Winter Anderson.

"I finished already."

"What!?" Summer shouted, which resulted in the librarian coming over to 'shush' them.

"How did you finish so fast?" May whispered fiercely.

"You guys only looked in one book." Winter reminded them. "Did it ever occurred to you that you have the Internet and the entire library at your disposal?"

Lacey blinked her brown eyes. "Really?"

Winter rolled her icy blue eyes. "Of course you do. That's why people can check out lots of books at a time and go on the computers here."

The three girls; Summer, May, and Lacey; went off to search for everything while Winter sighed and began reading a book.

Although they were all the same age-which was 16-Winter was the oldest by a few months. She was born in January and had icy blue eyes and long raven black hair. She used sarcasm a lot, and was often described as a 'person with no feelings whatsoever.' However, she was smart, mature, loved to read books, and taking walks in the quiet woods behind her house.

May was born in, well, May, and was the second oldest in the group. May was a pretty brunette and had large sapphire blue eyes. She was a bit naive, but smart at times. May is always cheerful and never gives up. Sometimes, she can be childish and immature.

Summer was born in July, therefore making her the third oldest and second to youngest one. She had fiery red hair and green eyes. Summer had a temper, which at times she couldn't control, but most of the time she could act like the happiest person in the world.

The youngest was Lacey, born in September, and the youngest in the group. Lacey had chocolate brown eyes and dirty blond hair. She was athletic, but outside that, she could be a bit clumsy at times. Lacey could also talk upon hours and hours, never stopping. Most people say her oxygen supply must go on and on.

As Winter was reading, a folded up paper fell out of the plastic cover. She picked it up and put it in her pocket, not caring what it was. She'd just throw it away later. Right now, she was absorbed in her book. Soon she forgot about the piece of paper.

* * *

A few hours later, the girls were leaving the library.

"So, what did you do when we were gone? I bet you read a whole shelf full of books." Summer commented to Winter.

"I read just one book." Winter told her, rolling her eyes. She held up the book titled 'The Looking Glass Wars' "You guys weren't gone that long." She snapped her fingers as if remembering something. "This fell out of the book."

Winter took out the folded up piece of paper and unfolded it.

"A riddle?" Lacey muttered, looking at it.

"'Where the sun sets in P, F, past 20 meters, wait for nightfall, and look to the right.'" May recited. "What the heck is 'P, F'?"

"'Look to the right'?" Lacey asked.

"'Where the sun sets' is an easy one." Summer said. "The sun always sets in the West."

"'P,F' must be **P**aris, **F**rance. 'Past 20 meters' means you got to walk 20 meters. Then we wait for night to come and then look to the right." Winter explained the rest.

"Paris?" May asked. "That's not too far from here."

"You're not thinking..." Lacey trailed off, eyes wide.

May nodded enthusiastically. "Let's follow this thing!"

"Hold up." Summer told her.

"Firstly, what about our parents? Secondly, how are we going to get there? Thirdly, where are we supposed to get the money? And lastly, are you freaking crazy, women!?" Winter asked her.

May pouted. "But, if we tell our parents that we're going on a trip, they won't worry. And, you always get your way with everything, not to mention your money! And no, how rude, I'm not crazy, thank you very much."

"She's got a point there." Summer muttered. Lacey nodded in agreement.

Winter sighed in frustration and pinched the top of her nose, in the middle of her eyes.

To May, it looked like she was giving in, but for extra measure, she added puppy eyes.

"Argh! Fine! But! If this ends badly, all three of you will be sent to hell and be sent back just so I can kick you back there again!" Winter stalked off, grumbling all the way.

"Well, that went well." Lacey said after a few minutes of silence.

Summer turned to them with an evil glint in her eyes. "If this _does_ end badly, and we _do_ get sent to hell, _I'm_ sending _you_ to the _pits_ of hell, got it?"

Lacey and May nodded, both starting to think maybe, _MAYBE_, this was a bad idea.

Too bad that they didnt have a choice. Or that they could back out now.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Did you love it, hate it, or think it's okay? Anyways, this is my first story, so don't go too hard on me.**

**-Chanel :)**


End file.
